


How It Should Have Ended - Danganronpa 3 Mirai Hen

by RandomRex6



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Easy Button, F/M, Gen, Happily Ever After, M/M, Parody, Satire, Scrubs References, Spoilers, how it should have ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRex6/pseuds/RandomRex6
Summary: I don't own HISHE or Danganronpa, but since they're not gonna do it... (Spoilers for DR3 Mirai up through Episode 11)
Originally posted on fanfiction.net on September 19th, 2016.





	

After Monokuma had finished explaining the rules of the final killing game, Munakata immediately drew his sword.

"We have to eliminate the traitor to the Future Foundation!" he exclaimed. "And that's obviously you, Makoto Naegi!"

As the hair-trigger vice chairman lunged forward, he suddenly found himself stopped by his best friend.

"Juzo, get out of my way!"

The boxer shook his head. "Look, Munakata, I want this guy dead, too."

"In the words of my dear friend Fukawa," Naegi interjected, "'can you not'?!"

Juzo continued, "I'm just saying, there may be an alternative you might want to consider."

"What's that?" Munakata asked.

_**A few minutes later...** _

Thirteen of the Fourteen living individuals trapped found themselves next to a large series of electrical switches in the main power room. As Juzo flipped them downward one by one, the electricity throughout the building began to shut off. After the lights and the various video monitors lost power, he flipped the final switch and with that, everyone's bracelets popped off their wrists.

Juzo then pulled a red button out of his jacket. He pressed it.

"THAT WAS EASY," the button proclaimed.

Naegi ran up to the others, suddenly panting. "Guys, my bracelet came off, so I was able to run over here, what happened?!"

"Sakakura figured out a way to save us all!" Asahina explained.

The boxer smirked. "All in a day's work."

Munakata looked downward. "But it still cost us Yukizome."

Juzo put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Eh, she was evil, anyway."

"What?!"

Kirigiri nodded. "It's true. She was brainwashed a long time ago."

"You couldn't tell?" Naegi asked.

Munakata was dumbfounded. "Wait, so who else is evil?"

Tengan raised his hand. "Me. This was my plan."

Mitarai spoke up, reluctantly. "I kind of helped, but I wouldn't say I'm evil..."

The Monomi avatar on Gekkogahara's computer chimed in with, "Actually I'm a robot controlled by Monaca."

Munakata's jaw dropped. "Seriously?!"

"Well, at least we finally made it out of one of these things with everyone alive," Naegi said.

"Yeah," Kirigiri replied. "Now we better hurry, the wedding starts in five minutes."

"Right!" Naegi exclaimed.

And so, Naegi and Kirigiri finally got married. It was a beautiful ceremony.

At the reception, Munakata was sitting at the bar.

"I'll never love again," he sighed.

Juzo suddenly sat down next to him.

"Are you sure?"

The DJ, (Ibuki, because all of class 77 woke up, recovered, and were invited) put on a familiar tune.

_It's Guy Love, that's all it is!_

_Guy Love, he's mine, I'm his_

_There's nothing gay about it_

_In our eyes..._

"Yes there is," Munakata replied, taking Juzo's hand in his own.

And then they had another wedding.

And they all lived happily ever after. (Except Ruruka, 'cause she's a bitch.)

**Author's Note:**

> As said, this work is slightly old. I recently ran into some trouble with fanfiction.net after posting a songfic, so I'm posting all my Danganronpa stuff here for completion's sake. Hope you enjoy anyway!


End file.
